hiphopfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Snoop Dogg
thumb|300px|Snoop Dogg – Logo seit 2009 Snoop Dogg (geb. 1971) aus Long Beach, Kalifornien, ist ein Superstar, der seit 1992 Gangsta-Rap, meist unterlegt mit G-Funk, macht. Snoop Doggy Dogg ist außerdem Entertainer und (lässiger) Comedian. 2012 veröffentlichte er ein Elektro-Album und 2013 ein Reggae-Album und ein Funk-Album ?. (Die WWE-Diva Sasha Banks ist seine Cousine.) : → Siehe auch Ice-T, N.W.A, Ice Cube, Tupac Shakur Musik-Clips von Snoop Dogg Von Snoop Dogg gibt es ... *'Who Am I (What's My Name)?' – (video, 4:34 min) *'Vato' – (video, 4:31 min) Geschichte von Snoop Dogg thumb|250px|Snoop Dogg Snoop Dogg wurde am 20. Oktober 1971 als Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. in Long Beach, Kalifornien, geboren. Er wuchs in einem Armenviertel auf und begann früh zu rappen. Er wurde Mitglied de Crips (das sind die Blauen) und auch schon früh wegen Dr.ogenhandel verurteilt. Anfang der 1990er versuchte er es mit Musik. Zunächst mit Nate Dogg und Warren G als 213., dann wurde er von Dr. Dre entdeckt, der bis 1991 bei N.W.A war und dann Death Row Records gegründet hat. 1992 veröffentlichte erste Gastbeiträge auf Dr. Dres The Chronic das den G-Funk prägte. Am 23. November 1993 erschien sein Debütalbum Doggystyle. Es wurde extrem erfolgreich. Er wurde ein Kumpel vom gleichaltrigen und ebenfalls sehr erfolgreichen Tupac Shakur. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Coast_vs._West_Coast 2013 versuchte er es als Snoop Lion mit Reggae und als Snoopzilla mit Funk. 2015 und 2016 kamen aber wieder zwei Hip-Hop-Alben. Zuletzt kam im May 2017 Neva Left. Die Alben von Snoop Dogg Snoop Dogg hat seit 1993 fünfzehn Soloalben und diverse Kompilationen und Kollaborationen veröffentlicht. Zuletzt kam 2017 Neva Left. *1993 – Doggystyle – 1. Album *1996 – Tha Doggfather – 2. Album *1998 – Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told – 3. Album *1999 – No Limit Top Dogg – 4. Album *2000 – Tha Last Meal – 5. Album *2002 – Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$ – 6. Album *2004 – R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece – 7. Album *2006 – Tha Blue Carpet Treatment – 8. Album *2008 – Ego Trippin’ – 9. Album *2009 – Malice n Wonderland – 10. Album *2011 – Doggumentary – 11. Album *2013 – Reincarnated – 12. Album *2015 – Bush – 13. Album *2016 – Coolaid – 14. Album *2017 – Neva Left – 15. Album 1. Album – Doggystyle Das Debütalbum Doggystyle (WP) wurde ab Anfang 1993 aufgenommen und kam iim November heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 13 / 16 Tracks, 53:24 min – 23. November 1993 bei Death Row Records Doggystyle hat sich weltweit über 11 mio Mal verkauft. Dr. Dre hat produziert und Snoop gefördert. thumb|250px|Doggystyle : 01 – Bathtub – 1:50 – 02 – G-Funk Intro – 2:24 – 03 – Gin and Juice – 6:44 – 04 – Tha Shiznit – 4:03 – 05 – Lodi Dodi – 4:24 – 06 – Murder was the Case – 3:38 – 07 – Serial Killa – 3:35 – 08 – Who Am I (What’s my Name?) – 4:06 – 09 – For all my Niggaz and my Bitches – 4:42 – 10 – Ain’t no Fun – 4:07 – 11 – Doggy Dogg World – 5:05 – 12 – Gz and Hustlaz – 3:51 – 13 – Pump Pump – 3:42 – Bonustracks: 2. Album – Tha Doggfather Das zweite Snoop-Album Tha Doggfather (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und Oktober 1996 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 21 Tracks, 77:16 min – 12. November 1996 bei Death Row Records Tha Doggfather ... : 01 – Intro – 0:46 – 02 – Doggfather – 3:57 – 03 – Ride 4 Me (Interlude) – 1:01 – 04 – Up Jump tha Boogie – 4:43 – 05 – Freestyle Conversation – 4:17 – 06 – When I Grow Up (Interlude) – 0:37 – 07 – Snoop Bounce – 4:03 – 08 – Gold Rush – 4:52 – 09 – (Tear Em' Off) Me & My Doggz – 3:31 – 10 – You Thought – 4:44 – : ... 3. Album – Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told Das dritte Snoop-Album Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (WP) wurde ab 1997 aufgenommen und kam im August 1998 heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 21 Tracks, 76:03 min – 04. August 1998 bei No Limit Records Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told ... 14. Album – Coolaid Das 14. Snoop-Album Coolaid (WPE) wurde ab 2015 aufgenommen und kam im Juli 2016 heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 20 Tracks, 77:09 min – 01. Juli 2016 bei Doggystyle Records Coolaid ... thumb|250px|Coolaid : 01 – Legend – 3:47 – 02 – Ten Toes Down – 4:07 – 03 – Don't Stop – 3:41 – 04 – Super Crip – 3:46 – 05 – Coolaid Man – 3:27 – 06 – Let Me See Em Up – 3:57 – 07 – Point Seen Money Gone – 4:19 – 08 – Oh Na Na – 3:21 – 09 – My Carz – 3:37 – 10 – Two or More – 3:53 – 15. Album – Neva Left Das 13. Snoop-Album Neva Left (WPE) wurde ab 2016 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 2017 heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 16 Tracks, 61:17 min – 19. Mai 2017 bei Doggystyle Records Neva Left ... KRS-One und andere haben Gastauftritte. Das Coverfoto ist von 1992. : 1 – Neva Left – 5:06 – 2 – Moment I Feared – 2:27 – 3 – Bacc in da Dayz – 3:49 – 4 – Promise You This – 2:53 – 5 – So Many Pros – 4:06 – 6 – Trash Bags – 3:27 – ... Weblinks *Homepage – aktiv *'Wikipedia' – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Fanseite' – (englisch) *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören Kategorie:Gangsta Kategorie:Album 2017